


Problematic Potions

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [30]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Potions, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, T’Challa Imagine, T’Challa Imagines, T’Challa x Reader - Freeform, T’Challa x You, Vaginal Sex, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 30 - Aphrodisiac & OverstimulationThe Reader and T’Challa enjoy some after workout activities.
Relationships: T’Challa & Reader, T’Challa & You, T’Challa/Reader, t’challa/you
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 48





	Problematic Potions

Whatever that novice healer gave to you and T’Challa was definitely not a muscle relaxer. All she was supposed to craft was a potion to relieve the tension that built up in your muscles from training. Now an hour later, you lie splayed on your shared bed, chest heaving and thighs coated in a mixture of your wetness and your king’s cum. 

T’Challa’s calloused hands slide over your naked form, his fingers trace the curves of your body. Moaning out his name, your thighs clench around his wrist when he teases your clit. Your core aches from the intense pounding he gave moments ago. 

“My queen, I need to feel you around me again.”

“I’m not your queen yet.” You giggle, clasping your hand with his free one. 

“Ahh. Formalities. In a few weeks, it will be official. And I plan to take you over and over again.” 

“Why don’t we practice now, then? Better to be prepared, don’t you think?”

Returning your smile, T’Challa hovers over you only moving when you lean up to connect your lips. When you finally kiss, your body vibrates as if every muscle fiber is burning with a deep itch. You yearn for his touch on your skin. 

Yanking him down, his body weighs down against yours and his heat sinks into your pores. His hand lazily stokes at your thigh, wrapping it around his waist as his cock sinks back into you. The stretch of your walls forces you to cry out. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as he pulls out and slams back into you. 

Your body is so overwhelmed but the craving for him is insatiable. And the night is far from over.


End file.
